


Ain’t Got That Swing

by anyothergirl415



Category: Leverage, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Clubbing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering the fuss Eliot made when Chad so much as mentioned this club, the last thing he honestly expected was his boyfriend knowing how to dance. Clearly, he’s wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain’t Got That Swing

The scowl on Eliot’s face was as familiar as the smirk on Hardison’s and Chad lifted the magazine just a little higher, hoping he could continue to go unnoticed in his observation spot across the room. He actually didn’t have to work too hard at it, considering when Eliot and Hardison were fighting they poured every emotion into it and the rest of the world disappeared around them. They were like an old married couple, or however that saying went.

Currently, Hardison was digging himself into a hole and it was getting deeper by the second.

 _Better him than me_ , Chad thought with a widening smirk, magazine held just low enough to peer over the top.

“Look, man,” Hardison was saying and Chad reflexively braced himself. Whenever Hardison started something like that, it usually turned out really bad. Chad may have only been around for a few months but this was already engraved fact. “If I need someone to grunt at it and swing around their caveman arms, I’ll give you a call. Until then, how about we leave the genius work to the masters?”

Chad watched the ripple of tension and agitation crawl down Eliot’s spine and rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure Hardison pissed him off like this on purpose. “I’ll show you fuckin’ caveman arms, you egotistical little piece of-”

“Chad! Chad, didn’t you have something you wanted to ask Eliot here about?” Hardison’s words came out as a squeak, mainly because Eliot had him backed up against the wall.

It was a pretty good distraction technique on Hardison’s part. Eliot instantly stepped back, shooting Hardison a final glare before turning to give Chad a slightly sheepish smile. Chad’s breath hitched in his chest. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he managed to affect Eliot in this way. Sophie said it was because Eliot didn’t want to scare Chad off by always being so _intense_ but Chad wasn’t so sure.

After all, Eliot being the legendary badass fighter was kind of how Chad and he had ended up together in the first place. But that was another story.

Now, Eliot was looking at him expectantly and Hardison was pleading with his eyes. Something like - _oh please god, distract him, Chad, and I promise to upgrade your iPhone 4, free of charge._ Chad would definitely be holding the techno geek to that silent promise.

“I want to go dancing,” Chad declared, dropping the magazine onto his lap and grinning up at his boyfriend.

The room fell into a shocked silence, as if Chad had just declared he wanted to join a missionary group and spend his life helping raising parentless children in Uganda. Actually… that might have gone over better than this.

“Dancing?” Hardison was the first to question Chad’s obvious turn into insanity. “Like… what? At a swing club?”

Chad’s brows rose, a disbelieving snort falling from him as he stood from his armchair. “A swing club? What are you, fifty?”

At this at least Eliot managed a laugh as well, but there was still a strong current of whatever emotion Chad’s request had sparked up in him. Chad thought it looked maybe a little something like _panic_. It was probably really hilarious that he could scare the infamous Eliot Spencer, but it truthfully wasn’t the first time.

“I just meant a regular club. A night club. I’ve still got that ID saying I’m twenty-two; it’d be easy enough to get in,” Chad shrugged, leaning against Nate’s kitchen counter and glancing over at the spiral staircase. He wasn’t sure where the man was – Chad internally called him _Boss Man_ but never aloud, ‘cause Nate was not amused – and he still felt a little twitchy just hanging out in his apartment.

“And you think-” Hardison’s eyes grew wide and he looked between them, snorting a laugh. “Hoo boy, you and Eliot, dancing in a club? Hell, Eliot in a club. Now that’s something I’d like to see.”

Chad frowned, the flair of self-consciousness rising up in him as it always did when he realized his idea wasn’t as awesome as he first thought. It was kind of hard to settle into his _niche_ when it came to this crew. After all, Hardison was a genius, Parker was super stealthy, Sophie was otherworldly talented, Nate was a mastermind. And Eliot… Well, Chad couldn’t possibly define him.

Not for the first time, Chad wondered how he could possibly measure up to this group of friends, co-workers, that he’d found himself with.

“Chad?” Eliot’s voice was surprisingly soft. Sure, there was still that rough edge that always caused the man’s words to be nearly growled, but when it came to Chad, it was almost… gentle. “You really want to go out dancing?”

Chad’s eyes snapped up, narrowing slightly as if he could find the teasing tone behind them. But Eliot’s soft grey gaze was only warm, questioning, and Chad wasn’t sure why he kept waiting for the _bad_. Too much of his past weighing down on him, he supposed. “With you, yeah. I just thought … it might be fun. And different. When we go out, it’s always about cons and stuff, or just the busywork. I’ve never been to a club before.”

“They’re not all they’re cracked up to be, kid,” Hardison grunted, the words punctuated by a familiar clack of computer keys.

“I’m not a kid.” Chad probably didn’t make his case by pouting along with the words but it got a little annoying to be addressed as such all the time.

“Yeah, you are,” Nate said as he entered the room, not looking up from the paper in his grasp. “What’s he want to do now?”

“I don’t-”

“He’s trying to get Eliot to take him to a club,” Hardison filled in, laughing once more. “Wait, hold on, still fucking hilarious.”

“A club? Do they make those for kids your age?” Nate finally looked up, half smirking. “I mean, outside the Boy Scouts of course.”

“Oh hardy har,” Chad muttered, dipping his head down to hide the flush on his cheeks. Eliot was still watching him, Hardison and Nate were laughing, and Chad bit back a sigh. He knew they liked him – or, well, he was pretty sure – but sometimes he really did feel like the child they teased him of being. “Forget it.”

Shrugging, Chad turned and headed back across the apartment. He was going to try and not pout, maybe just pick up his magazine once more and pretend to be normal or something, but his steps faltered halfway there. Instead, he turned for the door, deciding it wouldn’t be _too_ juvenile to go and walk off his agitation. One of these days he’d prove his worth to his friends, his new family, but apparently that wasn’t now.

-==-

“Just fucking great, Hardison,” Eliot snapped the minute the door closed, eyes locking on his friend in a glare.

As was expected, Hardison instantly softened. They were all kind of that way when it came to Chad. “Ah come on, he knew I was teasing. Not my fault the kid’s so sensitive.”

“He was serious about that?” Nate had unsurprisingly gone back to whatever con his non-criminal mind was dreaming up but he stopped, arching a questioning brow Eliot’s way. “He does know who you are, right?”

Alright, Eliot would be the first to admit irrational things annoyed him. But Nate’s obvious disbelief and Hardison’s amusement were clawing at his nerves worse than when Sophie attempted mothering them all. There was no use picking a fight here, though. It would just be a waste of valuable energy.

Mainly because Chad was headed off who knows where, probably pretending not to be hurt, and Eliot might be an idiot when it came to the relationship but he was learning. So he just grunted his displeasure and turned to stalk out of the apartment and salvage his poor boy’s fragile ego.

-==-

Chad was staring at the clothes on his side of the closet when he heard the front door open. It brought a smile to his lips, knowing who it was, even if he was still dealing with his slightly morose thoughts. Maybe he was only feeling this way because he knew he’d never have any type of normal young adult experience.

All because he’d been kicked out of his own family, caught under the wings of a man who wanted to do nothing but harm him, and suddenly found himself rescued by a group of people he now owed everything to. And there was Eliot, who for some reason loved Chad, so even if his life wouldn’t ever technically be _normal_ , Chad couldn’t feel too awful about the entire thing.

Still…

“You know you’re more than a kid to them, right?” Eliot asked quietly from the doorway, his voice a familiar and gentle burr sliding down Chad’s spine like the warm wash of honey.

Swallowing thickly, Chad dropped the sleeve of the dress shirt he’d been holding and dipped his head in a slow nod. “Yeah, I know. Just sometimes…”

“I get it. Everything’s still new, Chad.” Eliot’s voice drew closer as he crossed the room and a moment later, a warm, slightly calloused hand was curving around Chad’s forearm. “You got your heart set on this club thing?”

Chad wasn’t trying to fool anyone. He _knew_ Eliot Spencer. And a club? That was likely the last place Eliot would ever want to be. _Maybe_ Chad could talk him into line dancing at some country bar but Chad didn’t know the first thing about that kind of dancing. Come to think of it, he didn’t know much about any type of dancing, but how hard was it to sway and grind to heavy beats in a dark, techno-colored club?

Turning to his lover – they didn’t use the word boyfriend very often, something about Eliot finding it insufficient a term – Chad smiled and shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Only, I think it is,” Eliot murmured, his voice low and quiet, intimate. It was the tone he used with Chad when he was trying to please him, soothe him, and Chad found it worked wonders. “You want me to take you dancing, Chad?”

At that, Eliot’s hand settled on Chad’s hip and began to sway them slowly from side to side to silent music. Chad’s breath hitched in his chest and he bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed, body leaning into the familiar heat of his lover’s. “Not if you won’t like it.”

“M’sure I could grow to like it,” Eliot breathed, his lips leaving a ghost trail along Chad’s jaw and a ripple of gooseflesh. “Get changed.”

Chad squeaked as deft fingers pinched his ass and he jumped back, eyes snapping open wide. “What, like, now? We’re going now?”

“You got other plans tonight?” Eliot asked with a smirk and it was clear from the look on his face that he _knew_ Chad never wanted to be anywhere but here, together.

“I just… well, okay.” Chad slowly allowed himself to grin, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of this truly happening.

He didn’t care what the others teased him about, he knew the facts, and they stood that Eliot was kind of the best. Ever.

-==-

It wasn’t often that Eliot had to dress to impress without having a clear mental picture of what that type of outfit should be. If this were a job and he were undercover, he’d know based on the persona he was stepping into. Or if this was a fight, it’d be whatever was most comfortable for kicking someone’s well deserving ass. Hell, if it were even just him and Chad going to dinner or something, he’d _know_.

Now, though, he was staring at his clothes a bit helplessly and struggling not to show it. Damn thing shouldn’t matter. Who cared if his pants made his ass look good or his shirt was the right shade to compliment his eyes or what-the-fuck-ever. Eliot had his man, damnit; he shouldn’t have to work so hard to make other people not question it either.

Which was really what it came down to.

Eliot could go in jeans and a t-shirt, Chad would never make a fuss about that, but other people would notice. And this wasn’t a job, these weren’t clients, these were real people – younger than himself – that would see how gorgeous Chad was and wonder why he was hanging around with some old dude.

What? Who said Eliot couldn’t have a few issues with self esteem? It happened. Once in a while. In his head.

“I like this one,” Chad whispered as he slid around Eliot and reached into the closet, pulling out a silk, dark blue button-down that Eliot had kind of forgotten he owned. “Makes your eyes pop.”

Eliot’s mouth parted on a retort, but as he turned and caught the bright blue of Chad’s earnest gaze, the words died. That was pretty common. Chad knew just how to throw him off his game sometimes. “Alright, I’ll wear that. What are you wearing?”

Chad grinned and pressed the shirt to Eliot’s chest until he took it then stepped back. As he turned to his side of the closet, Eliot let his gaze roam appreciatively down the sculpted curves of Chad’s back. He loved watching the pull and give of muscles when Chad moved. The boy was a thousand times more graceful than people seemed to know.

When Chad stepped back, he was tugging on a black t-shirt, and heat instantly churned low in Eliot’s gut. The material clung to every inch of Chad, tight enough even the soft points of the blonde’s nipples were visible. It was like sin personified or something.

“Damn,” Eliot whistled, smirking when Chad flushed in response.

“Gotta look good for my man,” Chad all but purred, sliding up to Eliot’s side and bringing their lips together in a too-chaste kiss.

Eliot didn’t bother pointing out that Chad _always_ looked good.

-==-

What Chad wasn’t anticipating was the way his entire _body_ would feel the music pumping from the large speakers lining the far wall of the club. He had this mental image in mind of a standard club and he supposed this fit the bill. No overhead lights; red, blue and green strobe lights flashing in every direction instead. A swarm of people that milled about like a herd of cattle as they worked their way from the crowded dance floor to the bar. And the strong sent of alcohol, sweat and a hundred different perfumes and body sprays.

The whole thing should be a little nauseating but instead, Chad’s nerves were simply sparking and tingling. That could possibly have a lot to do with Eliot’s hand pressed low, possessive, to the small of his back but the club had to be at least mildly responsible. After all, Chad _did_ want to be here. He wanted to experience this, know what it felt like to dance in a mass of people, drink too much and get lost in the never-ending techno beat.

And he could do all that, safely, knowing Eliot would have his back one hundred percent of the time.

“Let’s get a drink,” he hollered over the music, lips pressed to Eliot’s ear, but still his lover pulled back and gave him a questioning half glare.

Eliot was pretty sure the club thing wasn’t anywhere as entertaining to him as it was to Chad. But that was okay; Eliot loved him enough to put up with it.

Giving up on trying to be heard, Chad lifted a hand and pointed to the bar. The bouncer at the front door hadn’t even batted an eye at Chad’s fake ID but then, with Eliot at his side, he hadn’t been all that concerned. He _knew_ how powerful one glare from his lover really could be.

It took an absurd amount of time to weave their way through the crowd, even with Eliot’s intimidating build. Chad supposed in the darkness of the club his lover’s intense glare didn’t go nearly as far as it normally would. And once they did make it to the bar, it took even longer to get the bartender’s attention long enough to order two beers.

As they waited for their drinks, Chad turned, propping his elbows behind him on the bar and letting his gaze roam out over the gyrating crowd. There were so many people it was nearly impossible to tell who was dancing with who and Chad supposed a certain level of the thrill had to be the anonymity of it all. Who didn’t want to occasionally get lost in a mass of bodies, grind up against sweaty strangers you didn’t know and pretend that only pleasure existed in this crazy, intense world.

“Wanna dance?” Chad pressed his lips to Eliot’s ear, his heart leaping at the very _suggestion_ of joining those grinding bodies, Eliot pressed flush up against him.

Eliot half-grunted and lifted a shoulder, looking more than a little relieved when the bartender returned with their drinks. Chad took his as it was offered out and watched his lover, trying to judge just how out of his element Eliot truly felt. It was hard to say. After all, Eliot was a pro at pretending to fit in at places he likely never would if you knew better.

This was really all Chad’s idea and he knew his lover had agreed because when it came to their relationship, he was a bit of a pushover. But there were certain things Chad would only exploit so far. The last thing he wanted to do was make his lover unhappy. Maybe coming here really hadn’t been the best decision.

It wasn’t too late; Chad could still change his mind about this entire thing. He’d just let Eliot finish his beer then they could get out of there. Who was Chad kidding anyway? It wasn’t like this place was any more suited for him than it was for Eliot.

“Hey there!”

Chad wouldn’t have even heard the call of words if they hadn’t come right at a dip in the music – the bass thudding hard enough to shake the floor – and nearly screamed against his ear. Tensing slightly, Chad tilted his head to the side and sized up the man pressing too close to him, as if Eliot wasn’t right _there_ on his other side. Chad kind of wanted to laugh; this guy had no idea what he was in for.

The stranger was nearly Chad’s height, broad shoulders and buzz-cropped black hair. He had a wide smile that actually looked a bit too much like a leer and gave off an air of _smug_ that was nearly tangible. Even if Chad had been alone, had never met Eliot, he never would have gone out with a guy like this one. Really, Chad had enough assholes in his past to last him a lifetime.

Chad’s lack of an answer didn’t seem to faze Random Stranger, since he merely slid closer and let his arm wrap around Chad’s middle, lips pressing against his ear until all Chad could feel was uncomfortable, wet heat. “Why don’t you ditch the bodyguard and let me show how a real man can move?”

Something cold slithered down Chad’s spine, his shoulders instantly tensed and his stomach twisted. This was all part of his past too, the things once done to him, that kept Chad frozen in spot when all he wanted to do was lash out. How dare this man touch him? How dare he dismiss Eliot so easily? Who the hell did he think he was?

Thankfully, Chad didn’t have to fight against the cool tendrils of fear snaking through his veins, because Eliot was moving in a flash; his fingers gripped hard around the man’s forearm and twisted until he was suddenly pressed, hard, flat against the bar top. Eliot was smart enough to move away just as quickly, before they could attract too much attention, but Chad didn’t miss the knee Eliot landed just beside the guy’s groin.

“Don’t you fuckin’ touch my partner,” Eliot growled, somehow perfectly audible even with the music continuing ear-splittingly loud in the background.

“S-sorry, man. I didn’t-”

They didn’t stick around to hear what the man had to say for himself, which Chad was kind of grateful for. In the next beat, Eliot’s arm was looped around his middle and dragging Chad through the crowd to a nearly empty wall on the far side of the club. It was all shadows there, the darkness playing games with Chad’s vision until he stabilized and realized it was really the unwanted touch of the stranger that had thrown him so much.

Eliot’s fingers were running soothingly along Chad’s jaw, his eyes fixed hard and narrowed on him as if he was trying to read Chad’s mind. Which… might well have been. Eliot’s fingers slid back to curve around Chad’s skull through his hair and dragged him forward, speaking against Chad’s ear. “You okay? Shoulda kicked that fuckin’ douche’s ass right outta here.”

Now that the tight, panicky feeling was gone, the only race of his heart coming from Eliot being so close, Chad could actually laugh softly at the situation. It wasn’t as if the man was _trying_ to hurt him. He’d just made the wrong assumption, thinking he could pick up Chad and that Eliot wasn’t any type of threat at all. People might deem Eliot harmless at first sight, but they usually learned their lesson pretty damn quick.

“I’m fine,” Chad murmured against Eliot’s ear, stroking his fingers soothingly through the wavy, dark hair he loved so much. “Can’t help it if I’m hot stuff. Everyone wants me.”

Chad could feel Eliot’s answering laugh with the shake of his chest, their bodies pressed tightly together in the dark of the club. It sent Chad’s heart straight into racing once more, in the best way, and he curled his fingers tighter in thick hair.

“Let’s dance,” Eliot growled against Chad’s ear. There really couldn’t be a better request – or, demand, really; Eliot didn’t so much do requests.

Strong fingers curled over Chad’s hips and tugged, leading him from the shadows of the back wall and dragging him out onto the overpopulated dance floor. The ground was shaking beneath Chad’s feet and he smiled slowly, shifting to turn in Eliot’s arms. But his lover held him in place, dragging him flush against the front of his body. Chad’s breath caught in his chest as Eliot’s hips rocked hard against his ass.

Eliot wasn’t all that big on public displays of affection; it was a fact Chad had long since adjusted to. They didn’t hold hands in public, hardly ever hugged even in front of just the group, and Chad had learned to live for and savor each little brush of shoulders or knees under the table. So this? Chad was completely reeling.

Determined fingers dug hard, molding denim against sharp hipbones as Eliot easily manipulated Chad against his body. If you had asked Chad even hours before if his lover knew how to dance, Chad likely would have laughed for a long time before calming down enough to mutter a _no fucking way._

Apparently that wasn’t the case.

Eliot worked his body easily, rolling Chad’s hips back in a slow grind that matched the steady _thump, thump, thump_ pounding through the speakers, shaking the club walls. People were moving constantly around them, knocking into Chad’s side, causing him to sway harder for a moment until Eliot’s arm slid like a vice across his midsection.

Chad was having trouble catching his breath. Whether that was because of the stuffy, overcrowded dance floor, the heavy heat pressing down against his chest or Eliot’s obvious arousal grinding against his ass, he wasn’t sure. In Chad’s short time on this planet he’d never experimented with any type of drugs – had actually only been drunk twice, one of which was the Christmas party with the crew a few months before – but he thought this feeling was a lot like what being stoned would feel like.

Even though his skin already felt overheated and damp with sweat, Chad felt the burn of Eliot’s calloused fingers working under his shirt, ghosting across his abs. To be touched like this, in public, was enough to send a shiver across Chad’s shoulders. He kept his eyes closed and let his head fall back onto Eliot’s shoulder, slumping against his lover’s body until the man had no choice but to hold him up.

Like usual, Eliot had no problem supporting Chad in whatever way that might mean. Now it only caused his hips to roll harder, until his cock was basically tracing the crack of Chad’s ass through two layers of denim. Chad was instantly relieved for the press of bodies and the dark lighting, because what they were doing? It might possibly be illegal. Eliot was nearly dry humping him on the dance floor.

Peeking his eyes open, Chad took a moment to look around at the nearest people and swallowed a snort of laughter. No matter how shamelessly Eliot might be grinding up against him, they weren’t even close to the most affectionate couples on the dance floor.

Something flared in Chad, and quite suddenly, he _wanted_ to be. He wanted to lay his claim open on Eliot, so everyone would see them and just _know_. Eliot belonged to Chad, and Chad belonged to him in return. Part of Chad wanted to climb up on a speaker and scream about that, because showing Eliot off was the one thing he wanted to do most.

Thankfully, Chad wasn’t stupid enough to do that. Eliot might be basically thrusting against his ass but there were hundreds of people around them, the lights were low, and no one was paying them any mind. Eliot might also be overcompensating a bit after the incident with the random guy at the bar, but Chad was okay with that, a possessive and jealous Eliot was often pretty damn hot.

“You know what I want?” Eliot’s voice was a deep growl against Chad’s ear, the air hot and moist, and Chad’s hips jerked forward on reflex.

He was suddenly achingly hard in his jeans, his cock pressing near painfully tight against his zipper. Chad kept his eyes closed because the way his body was swaying? He was a little concerned that he might literally pass out - Eliot was _that_ good.

“What?” he managed to croak, though he highly doubted Eliot could actually hear it.

Whether Eliot heard him or not, it was only moments before his lover spoke again. “Wanna find a nice, dark spot and fuck you. Right here. Right up against a wall. I’ll even keep my hand over your mouth so no one knows just how much I can make you scream.”

Chad moaned, low and deep enough that even he couldn’t hear it over the swell of music. He was pretty sure Eliot wasn’t going to have to cover his mouth, no one would hear him, but the idea was pretty hot so he didn’t point it out. Instead, he rolled his hips back against Eliot’s cock, using the slow swivel movement he’d perfected over the last few months. Chad was nothing short of an enthusiast for their sex life.

The songs continued to shift, one beat and melody shifting and transforming into another seamlessly, and Chad got lost in every single little thing: Eliot’s fingers ghosting over his overheated flesh, his breath a weird sort of cool beneath his ear, the hard line of his cock nearly shaping every inch of his ass. Chad had no idea how much time had passed but it didn’t seem like near enough, or it seemed like too long because Eliot had made a declaration of his want and Chad was very much on board.

Just as Chad was beginning to squirm a little _too_ much - there was only so much aching, hard cock rubbing against too tight jeans a person could take - the heat of Eliot’s body was suddenly gone. Chad stumbled back, the intense loss enough to make him nearly dizzy. But familiar, firm fingers curled around his wrist and Chad was spun, pulled hard through the tightly pressed crowd.

If it wasn’t for Eliot’s fingers anchoring him in place, Chad was absolutely sure the mass of dancing bodies would have swept him up and tugged him away. As it was, he was being knocked against on nearly all sides, rubbing up against people in some ways that made him feel a little dirty in the aftermath.

Chad was just about to comment on the fact, when they’d finally made their way through the crowd, but one sharp tug from Eliot and he suddenly found himself pressed up against his lover’s chest. Their lips came together in a hard collide, all rough edges and sharp slides as Eliot’s fingers dug up into his hair and tugged his head back. Chad felt the sharp pull like fingers stroking over his cock and he moaned into the kiss, pressing hard and desperately up against Eliot.

They stumbled back. Chad didn’t bother trying to determine where they were going, allowing Eliot to take charge of the situation as he normally would. Instead, he focused on sucking his lover’s tongue hard into his mouth and working his fingers under the soft silk of Eliot’s shirt. Like always, his lover’s taste was intoxicating; the hint of beer, the spice lingering from their dinner earlier, and something a little dark and musky that never had a name but left Chad reeling and senseless.

Something hard smacked against Chad’s shoulder and he groaned, pulling back from the kiss and blinking blearily through the half-light. The bathroom door was swinging shut behind him as Eliot dragged him over slightly sticky tiles and Chad’s lips pursed in a frown. He was maybe a little _slow_ when he was so turned on, because it seemed like a really lame time for Eliot to have to take a piss.

“What are we-”

“Chad.” Eliot paused for a moment, turning enough to shoot Chad a look that clearly said _are you fucking kidding me_?

And yeah, all the blood was definitely rushing between Chad’s legs because he really just… did not get it. Until Eliot rolled his eyes and continued to drag Chad across the mercifully empty bathroom, kicking opening a stall and shoving him inside. Then a surprising amount of blood crawled up to heat his cheeks as he realized what was about to happen.

Apparently, Eliot hadn’t been lying about fucking him right _here_.

“Oh,” he breathed, swallowing thickly. He had just enough time to brace himself before Eliot had him pinned against the wall, mouth slanting over Chad’s in a hard kiss that was just the right side of needy.

Eliot swallowed up his moan, his tongue thrusting between Chad’s lips to sweep over every inch of his mouth. Whenever his lover kissed him like this, Chad felt oddly too exposed, like Eliot was trying to touch and taste every inch of him. It always left him reeling, open and vulnerable in a way that would normally break him down. But with Eliot? He would happily expose all of himself.

“Oh god,” Chad gasped, head falling back against the wall as Eliot’s lips descended upon his jaw, sliding down his neck. The soft drag of teeth over his neck had Chad’s hips thrusting forward and he vaguely wondered if he’d even make it to the actual fucking at this pace. It felt like he’d been desperately hard and wanting for a lifetime. “Please,” he whispered, scraping his nails through Eliot’s hair as his body arched up to grind against radiating heat.

“Always so impatient,” Eliot chuckled roughly and pulled back enough to spin Chad, pressing him flat against the wall and instantly crowding up into his space. They were as tightly pressed as they’d been on the dance floor, and Chad was fairly certain he only managed to stay standing because Eliot had him trapped.

He’d had no idea what his simple suggestion would lead to, but Chad was going to insist they go dancing at least once a week from now on.

“Gonna stay nice and quiet for me?” Eliot growled against his ear, his fingers curling and shifting to free the button on Chad’s jeans and drag the zipper swiftly down. “Wouldn’t want to get interrupted before the good stuff.”

Chad snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. “The good stuff? Really?”

Eliot paused halfway through sliding his hand down the back of Chad’s jeans and nipped at his neck beneath his ear. “You wanna push me? ‘Cause I can just take care of myself and make you wait until we get home.”

Biting down on his lip, Chad rolled his ass back to slide hard over Eliot’s hard-on and slowly shook his head. “I’ll be quiet. Please, please, Eliot. I need you.”

The softest of moans fell from his lover, the only sign that his own balance of control was just as shaky. Chad knew he got under Eliot’s skin and sometimes it was like a game, to see just how much he could push before Eliot snapped. Now wasn’t really the time for that.

In the next beat, Eliot’s actions snapped into overtime, the sexual tension finally shattering with the squeak of the bathroom door opening. Chad’s teeth dug hard into his bottom lip as he listened to the men chatting loudly over the only slightly muffled sound of music outside the bathroom, listened to the sink turning on drowning out the flush of a urinal, and shuddered with the slow rub of Eliot’s slick fingertip over his entrance. The weird combination was enough to make everything in him twist up with a flare of _wrong_ and _oh-so-hot_.

Then Chad couldn’t think about anything more because Eliot was shoving his jeans and boxers down, low enough so Chad could spread his legs, and two long fingers were sliding swiftly up into already loose muscle. They had a pretty healthy sex life but it wasn’t like Eliot carried around bottles of lube, normally, so Chad had to smirk at the idea that Eliot had clearly been planning this.

Maybe being hesitant about going to a club wasn’t about the dancing at all. Maybe Eliot had simply known he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off Chad once they were there.

“My good baby,” Eliot practically purred against his ear when the bathroom door had squeaked once more and the men’s voices had faded away. “Knew you could stay quiet.”

It was Eliot’s way of teasing him, using silly little pet names like _baby_ , but Chad didn’t care. Especially not now, when his lover was quickly stretching him open in between grinding the hard press of denim into his ass. Chad was pretty sure he’d be okay with Eliot saying whatever the hell he wanted to at that moment, as long as it ended up with them fucking. Like, right the fuck now.

“Eliot,” Chad pleaded through a whisper, hips canting hard down onto three fingers. “Need…”

Chad didn’t need to say anymore, which was a relief because just then Eliot’s fingers were sweeping in a slow roll over his prostate and it took all of Chad’s self-control to keep from calling out. Like so many other things in life, Eliot knew just what buttons to push, knew just how to drive the intensity of a moment up a notch or two. Or a million. Chad was pretty sure he was about to lose his mind.

Then the fingers were drawing back along with the heat of Eliot’s body, bringing a soft whimper to Chad’s lips. There was something to be said about wanting your lover so intensely, missing them the moment the heat of them was no longer there. Chad thought it might be something like love, but he occasionally worried he was too young to really _get_ those kinds of feelings.

A few moments later, Eliot was once more pressed up against his back, thankfully ceasing the internal dialogue Chad was losing himself to. There was nothing quite as good as that first moment Eliot thrust into him, and Chad curled his fingers into tight fists, biting down once more on his lip. This was going to be the part where he truly struggled to stay quiet, because Eliot was quite good at knowing how to make him scream.

For a lingering moment, he felt the blunt head of Eliot’s cock at his entrance and Chad braced himself, eyes falling closed. Just as Eliot thrust in with one swift, forward arch, his fingers came up and clamped over Chad’s mouth, muffling the too loud moan that had risen up in him out of his control.

Chad shook in Eliot’s arms, body bent back into his lover, muscles clenched tightly around the throbbing pulse of his lover. The music on the other side of the wall sounded fuzzy and distant, like they’d somehow left this plane of existence altogether, and Chad willed his crazy thoughts to stop because his brain was sometimes really too much for him.

As if Eliot could read his mind, the man didn’t give him long to let any more thought patterns blossom. Instead, he kept his hold tight over Chad’s mouth and pulled his hips back, hovering just on the ring of tight muscle then thrusting forward, hard and sharp, arm tightening to keep Chad from careening into the bathroom wall.

Chad’s hands lifted and slapped hard against the cool cement, his body still, allowing Eliot to control the tortuously slow slide of hips back, then forward. Each time he withdrew, Chad felt the loss like an ache, too empty, too cool, and it seemed like a lifetime until Eliot was snapping home once more, driving up until Chad could held him from base to tip. The fourth thrust forward landed right against Chad’s prostate and not even Eliot’s fingers over his lips could completely cut off the shout of pleasure that hummed through him.

Once more, the bathroom door squeaked, shoes echoing on the tile as people entered, and Chad held his breath. For just a beat, Eliot paused, lingering with the head of his cock rubbing slow and hard against Chad’s prostate. Then his lover snapped into motion once more, this time bending Chad toward the wall and curling a hand possessively over his hip, the other still held tightly over Chad’s lips.

Eliot’s thrusts took on a frantic, rough pace, each stopping just short of their bodies colliding together with the slap of skin. It wasn’t the first time Eliot had kept Chad from making noises doing sex, but this was the most silent they’d ever been. Chad was distinctly aware of the other men in the bathroom, knowing they were feet away, and it only made his heart race more, his blood pounding so loudly in his ears he wondered how it was the men couldn’t hear that at least.

This had never seemed like something that would be hot to Chad but now the pleasure of it was enough to make him feel delirious. Eliot was fucking sharp, quick thrusts, over and over into his body with the smooth roll of his hips that dragged his cock along Chad’s prostate each time. All of Chad’s nerves were sparking, flaring across his skin and vision and weakening his knees.

When the bathroom door was opened and closed once more, Eliot released his grip on Chad’s mouth and his lips parted on a moan, hips thrusting hard back to meet the forward motion of his lover’s. “So-so close,” Chad panted heavily, nails scraping over the bathroom wall. “Please, please, oh god, Eliot, please.”

“Fuck, Chad,” Eliot growled, his thrust taking on a nearly blinding speed. And, like he so often did when they were together, his fingers counteracted the hard thrusts by stroking near-soothingly through Chad’s hair. It was so oddly tender, sweet, so different from the sure to be bruising quality of his thrusts that Chad shuddered and let go.

His orgasm tore through, curling up from his toes, along the base of his spine, rippling pleasure through every inch of Chad. He bit down on his tongue to keep from screaming, surprised that he managed with only the slightest of moans. His forehead rolled against the pleasant cool of the cement wall and Chad was fairly sure it had been a long time since he came with such a level of intensity.

At some time, Eliot came. Chad was only aware after the fact, when he could feel Eliot’s come slick and burning and filling him, Eliot’s breath hot and moist along the back of his neck. His lover was practically slumped against him, his arm a secure vice around his middle that kept Chad from crushing into the bathroom wall. Every part of Chad was nearly shaking, soft tremors of pleasure rippling like waves through him.

“Jesus,” Chad finally whispered, not sure how much time had passed. Not really caring.

“Mmhmm,” Eliot murmured and slowly pulled back, withdrawing from Chad and straightening up. “Can you walk?”

Chad huffed a laugh, intending on telling Eliot to _fuck off_ or something witty like that, but as he straightened up, he swayed dangerously to the side and his smile wavered. “Uh, I think so. Maybe. That was really hot.”

Eliot laughed quietly and bent to help Chad tug his jeans up. “Mighta got a little possessive. You good?”

“Fucking better than,” Chad muttered, leaning gratefully against Eliot’s body. He tended to swear more than usual when Eliot fucked him senseless. “Can we go dancing again sometime?”

Eliot’s brow arched as he did up Chad’s jeans. “Anyone ever tell you, you’re a bit of an exhibitionist?”

Chad coughed and lifted his shoulder in a shrug. “Says the guy who nearly fucked me on the dance floor.”

A half growl, half laugh fell from Eliot as he hooked his arm around Chad’s shoulder and dragged him from the bathroom. “You tell Hardison about any of this and I’ll make you go shopping with Sophie next time she preps outfits for a con.”

Chad shuddered at the thought alone. “It’ll be our secret.”

Chad was pretty sure he had the best life ever.

~End  



End file.
